gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Matias Montanna
thumb|center|600 px Rockstar Montanna Studio cumple 3 años al servicio de la comunidad: '''17 de agosto del año 2016 - 17 de agosto del año 2019. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! "Donde los criminales ambiciosos prosperan..." "GTA en todos lados, GTA en todos lados..." "Busqué Plata, Oro Encontré..." "Buscando el lado oscuro de Rockstar Games, desde 2014..." "Mostrando el lado oscuro de Rockstar Games, desde 2014..." "Buscando el lado claro de Rockstar Games, desde 2014..." "Mostrando el lado claro de Rockstar Games, desde 2014..." "NO SIGNAL FOUND..." "AREA 69: PLEASE DON'T COME HERE..." "Grand Theft Auto-Destruction..." "w w w . g r a n d t h e f t e n c y c l o p e d i a . n e t..." "w w w . r o c k s t a r g a m e s . c o m..." "Served In The World, For The Love Of Art..." "GOURANGA!" "WASTED!" "BUSTED!" "Namaste..." "KIFFLOM!" "How many was it? Ten? No, eleven men..." "Made In The UK, With Hate And Guns..." [http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Matias_Montanna/Documentacion Documentación de la saga] | [http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Matias_Montanna/Notas Notas] | [http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Matias_Montanna/MisHistorias MisHistorias] | [https://discord.gg/T8fdnKy Discord Chat de Rockstar Montanna's Studio] | [https://twitter.com/RMontannaStudio Twitter Oficial de Rockstar Montanna's Studio] | [https://rockstarmontannastudio.github.io/ Página Web Oficial de Rockstar Montanna's Studio] Promoad_rmsdiscordserver_1_2018.png|'''Server Discord|linktext=Rockstar Montanna Studio... Promoad_rmsdiscordserver_2_2018.png|'Server Discord'|linktext=haciendo vanguardia... Promoad_rmsdiscordserver_3_2018.png|'Server Discord'|linktext=desde 2016... ---- Iii secuenciamatias.png|'GTA III'|linktext=El inicio de una nueva era Vicecity secuenciamatias.png|'VC'|linktext=Amistad por un precio Sanandreas secuenciamatias.jpg|'SA'|linktext=El pandillero aventurero Lcs secuenciamatias.png|'LCS'|linktext=Ahora para teléfonos Hola! Soy Matias Montanna y lo más probable es que me conozcas por mis conocimientos en modding o por tener participación en el chat. Tenía mi propia wiki (más información abajo) inventada a la de idea de que Rockstar abrió su vieja-nueva división: Rockstar India. De ahí salió la idea de crear Rockstar Montanna's Studio, pensada por mí en creer que somos desarrolladores y que creamos cosas ficticias o digitales. Actualización sobre la wiki de Rockstar Montanna's Studio: la wiki la he mandado a cerrar por razones de falta de actividad en mi propia enciclopedia y por falta de proyección, organización y falta de tiempo e interés general (incluso falta de interés mía) por la wiki de Rockstar Montanna's Studio. Ahora mismo ya está cerrada. Puede que en el futuro vuelva mi wiki en forma de otra cosa. La compañía ficticia no ha sido cerrada, sigue en pie vía el canal de Discord. ¿Quieres conocimientos míos o simplemente contactarme? visita el chat Wikia de GTE o visita el chat Discord de Rockstar Montanna's Studio (se acepta el idioma Inglés y Español). Proyectos: *He participado en Vadim M. Translations - Localización Española para algunos de sus vídeos - proyecto realizado y congelado *He participado un montón de veces con Killazspain - Un famoso GTA Youtuber español (equivalente a Vadim M.) - proyecto en funcionamiento *He traducido en Localización Española, la herramienta Magic. TXD (poderoso editor de texturas para la Tercera Generación GTA) - proyecto realizado (posiblemente se retome nuevas lineas de texto para traducir en el futuro) *Usuario Espectador en GTAForums y Analista GTA vía MP en GTAForums - proyecto en funcionamiento *Rockstar Montanna's Studio - Mi "propia compañía ficticia de Rockstar" donde nosotros intentamos de una manera graciosa, imitar a Rockstar - proyecto en funcionamiento *Limpieza radical a toda la información errónea o falsa de Grand Theft Encyclopedia, para limpiar la reputación global de ella - proyecto en desarrollo *Y muchos proyectos más... Contacto: *Aquí en Grand Theft Encyclopedia: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Matias_Montanna *Por el chat de Grand Theft Encyclopedia: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat (atiendo en huso horario de Chile: UTC-4 - entre la tarde y noche) *Usuario Discord: GTATom#2432 *GTAForums: https://gtaforums.com/profile/875283-matias_montanna Si deseas contactarme para hablar de cualquier tema que tengas en mente, solo contáctame. Incluso para posibles proyectos.